


Run Into the Danger

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, percy has a boner for justice [and his husband] :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deadly missions are Percival Graves' bread and butter. Also, they're always good news for his husband.Credence just likes to cause a little mischief and if he gets extra lovin out of it, so be it.





	Run Into the Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burgundians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundians/gifts).



> from a discussion and very srs business.

Credence gets a kiss on the cheek goodbye when Percy has to go in for a  _ ‘quick’ _ work assignment on Saturday, just another ordinary morning. He lays in bed for a while, until the shared warmth from their bodies has dissipated from the blankets, and eventually crawls out and into a shower. He’s deciding on what to make for dinner, or if he wants to cheat and insist on them going out to that place on Fourth with the massive menu like a book, and he gets an alert in the form of a patronus from Percy’s secretary.

_ “He’s on a mission that just triggered the alarms.” _

It works as a dual warning, as it happens, because Credence  _ knows _ things. Two things. First and most important, Percy loves him and doesn’t like to worry him, so he downplays things of great danger very often. Secondly, and of more interest than import, is how much Percy gets worked up over things that involve risk. 

It’s on the verge of being ridiculous, except Credence happens to get plenty out of it, so he doesn’t argue, much. Unless it’s been a quiet or dull week. Then he has the exact means to spice things up. And by that, Credence usually breaks a dish, drops a bottle of Percy’s favorite whiskey, and simply refuses to clean it up. The resulting fight ends with someone getting bent over the kitchen counter, or held up against the wall.

He smiles to himself as he remembers the occasion from three days ago, and fondly strokes a fingertip over the lingering mark on his collarbone. 

 

> Percy sets his jaw as he casts another shield charm, stronger this time, and one of his Aurors shouts that he’s going to get hurt. “Maybe I’m counting on it!” He mutters to himself, and then someone else tackles the perp, ending the firefight at once. As the dust and rubble settles, Percy’s heart rate doesn’t. 

He can feel an itch under his skin, and a familiar tightening coil in his gut. He needs to get back to MACUSA and grab his coat before he just  _ leaves _ . 

“Paperwork! Director, we need your signature here-” Someone’s trailing him on the way out the door, a scant half hour later, and Percy’s out of patience and fucks. 

“Yes, thank you, uh, Algernon. Give that to Karen, she’ll file it properly.” 

It belongs up that twerps ass but Percy isn’t going to be bothered. The man looks stricken, pale as a ghost while he stammers out apologies, and Percy rolls his eyes, proceeding out the atrium, and disapparating on the spot. 

He walks into the brownstone and his hand snags on his scarf, wrenching it away from his neck, he’s tripping on his way out of his shoes, and Credence barely looks up from what he’s doing. Mixing some kind of fruity smelling punch, with a sharp kick of alcohol. It’s pale green, and looks almost sparkly in the light. Percy would be proud of him for considerately making him a drink, but he’s not thirsty for that. 

“Honey, I’m home. I’m fine. Whatever Karen told you… ignore it.” Credence blinks, and shakes his head, finally meeting his gaze, and then instantly understanding. Percy can  _ feel _ his cheeks are hot, and he knows he looks like he’s run a marathon. He shrugs out of his coat and lets it crumple into a pool of navy wool onto the floor. His hands gravitate down to his pants, and he’s palming over an erection he barely realized he’d been sporting. “Uh…” 

“Bad day at work?” Credence’s voice has a small tremor, and Percy sighs, “Not exactly.”

 

>  

Credence knows before Percy even enters the apartment that he’s hard. He’s probably been like that since he dodged the first curse that might have killed him. Again and again they’ve been over this. “No more last minute bullshit missions… okay? I will not suffer through my weekends,  _ our _ time off, when we’re supposed to be enjoying this.”

“I’m sorry if I worried you love.” Percy steps around the counter and deftly pulls Credence into his arms, pressing him right into his groin, and humming, breathing against his neck. 

He really can’t stay mad at his husband very long, not when he looks so… well, excited. 

“What are you gonna do to make it up to me?”

“Why don’t you sit on my face while you suck me off.” Percy says it like he’s been imagining it for hours, and it’s not even four in the afternoon. Credence still exhales on a sigh. “Okay.”

The drinks can wait, after all. They still need ice. 

As it happens, the kitchen doesn’t get revisited, and Credence’s knees ache after half an hour of leaning over Percy’s waist to accommodate his wild request. It’s not the most challenging position they’ve ever done, but it’s sure distracting trying to fulfill Percy’s wishes and getting him to come while he can feel the man’s tongue sliding in and out and over his ass. Strong hands grip his thighs to keep him from falling over, but his own arms give out, and he eventually just pants into the side of Percy’s leg, stroking a shaky hand over his cock. 

“Can we be parallel again, my head is hurting.” 

“Baby, you don’t have to get me off. I want to finish inside you anyway.” Credence huffs a breath, and watches the man’s cock jump as he lets go to pet over his stomach. “Okay then.”

Eventually Percy does manhandle him onto his back, and then gives him a new mark to replace the one fading and healing with time. Credence gets easily excited from that, which Percy knows. He’s trying to even the score. A hand slips down to grasp over his ass, squeezing once, twice, and then Credence is done for, before Percy’s even teased the head of his cock over his hole. “Okay, okay.”

“Don’t you want to try and break our record, honey?” for Credence that means ‘longest without coming’ and for him it means ‘most orgasms in one night’ but it’s not even sunset. 

 

>  

“How much am I gonna regret this?” Credence whispers into his neck, and Percy grins, “A little.”

He rolls over and pulls his lithe husband with him, still sitting astride his dick, pouting adorably down at him. He’s almost tempted to ask Credence if he’ll be allowed to answer an emergency call to go in tomorrow. But tomorrow is Sunday, and that  _ is _ without a doubt their special day. So he bites his tongue, and swallows the question, instead, getting a kiss for his trouble, and a slow steady rocking down of hips. Credence flexes around him, and Percy decides maybe the record breaking can wait till after dinner, because he’s skipped breakfast and lunch so far in the name of justice. “Okay baby, come for me.”

He feels Credence shiver on him, and the gentle strokes he’s been giving over his husband’s cock are enough to bring him off, maybe with the words help. Credence nips at his neck and kisses up his jawline, before moving a little faster, and asking innocently if he’s planning to finish soon too. “Oh, yeah.” 

“You better hurry up then. The margaritas are getting warm.” Percy almost snaps back that it doesn’t matter, before realizing that’s exactly what Credence hoped for. He muffles his laugh in the side of Credence’s temple, and thrusts up one last time before finishing, and pulling him in close, petting over the curve of his lower back and plush backside. “Alright you minx. All done.”

“Mmm no you’re not. You said you’d eat me out after.” Percy will never turn down an invitation like that, but he sure doesn’t remember saying anything of the sort. No matter. 

He turns and puts Credence down onto the bed, and then drags his mouth through the mess his own orgasm left on all of that pale skin, eventually slipping between Credence’s legs, and burying his face in the haven he likes to call the prettiest ass in all the land. Credence disagrees, and often tells him he’s merely dreaming if he thinks he doesn’t have a nice ass too. 

Credence squirms a little, and thrusts a hand in Percy’s hair, while he lets his tongue press up and over, lapping at the mess  _ he’s _ made of his husband’s ass, and Credence makes a noise that sounds like impatience. “Percy-y-y…”

“Yes darling?” He blinks expectantly, and puts a hand where his mouth was, tracing the fluttering pink of Credence’s rim. “I can’t possibly come again from this. Your beard’s too tickly.”

Percy laughs. “Oh sorry. I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot to shave properly.”

Credence sniffs, “I know. It was very rude of you to leave me. We could have showered together.”

“Honey, I had a request from the president. I couldn’t say  _ no _ .”

“Yeah. You could have.”

The next thing Percy knows, he’s hard, and Credence has a knowing smirk on his face.

“Mercy lewis…”

 

The margaritas get warm, and don’t end up being drunk till days later when Credence is bored and sore, looking for a bone to pick with Percy. It works. 

**Author's Note:**

> Karen needs a raise


End file.
